I Can Feel It
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: When Astro starts to grow he gets a new look and some very new emotions roward a certain someone. Please R&R Astro x Cora forever! XD! One shot
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Feel It**

 **I absolutely loved the astro boy movie and I had to write a fanfic about it. Astro x Cora forever XD**

"I can feel it." Astro said as he was started to slowly become human. No one knows how but due to the core he started to grow bones and blood started to form slowly over this one year. His metal parts seemed to have fused with the human ones making him a type of cyborg. At least this is what he had told Cora who had not seen him since the alien attack.

" Wow that must be something, do you feel different? " Cora inquired finding it hard to believe what she just heard.

"Yeah there's a lot of different feelings." Astro replied sheepishly as his core seemed to glow a light shade of pink and he felt it spin faster.

"Dude what's up with your chest?" Cora inquired slightly worried.

"Oh that it happens at random times, but mostly when im around you." Astro mumbled that last part..

" what was that?" Cora asked not quite understanding the last part of what he said.

"I-It was nothing! " Astro exclaimed starting to blush a little.

There was an awkward silence between them until Cora decided to speak.

"Umm its getting late and we have school tomorrow so gotta go." Cora said nervously.

Later that night…..

"Wow he… he blushed , that's a first." Cora thought too herself as she closed down her cpu and slowly drifted off to sleep in her bed.

(In the dream)

"See I told you that you wouldn't fall!" Astro exclaimed as he hovered around a flying Cora.

" Yeah this is awesome! " Cora shouted zooming past Astro up into the clouds.

"Huh where'd he go? " Cora said to herself expecting astro to up there with her. Suddenly she felt him grab her waist as he spun her around , so he was hovering over her as she was lightly resting on the cloud.

"You're beautiful you know that right? " Astro said staring at her helplessly.

But little did she know she was actually muttering those words in her sleep and there was a certain someone who overheard her.

Cora stayed silent as she leaned closer to Astro , slowly closing her eyes as she closed the gap between them kissing him passionately They kept going until Suddenly something splashed Cora and it was cold.

"AHHHHH!" Cora screamed as she shot up in an instant only to find Zane with a empty bucket over her head…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Cora shouted angrily at Zane for interrupting her good dream.

"To get you up for school dummy we cant be late on our first day back." Zane replied wondering who she was talking to in her sleep.

"Well then get out ya perv." Cora retorted sounding irritated.

At Astro's house…

"Weird, im having dreams now huh. " Astro thought to himself as he remembered his vivid dream that focused on one person, Cora slowly making his way to the dining table, subconsciously hovering.

"You know Astro no flying in the house. " Dr. Temna said sipping his morning coffee while looking at the holo newspaper.

"Oh sorry dad. " Astro said slowly landing in his seat.

"Today we do a check up on you, Dr. Elfin ( is that right?) And I are close to finding out what that new material is that has formed from your bones and that endoskeleton. " Dr. Temna stated as he was passing his empty plate to Orrin to take them to the sink.

"Sure dad, should we get going now? Astro asked grabbing his book bag.

At The lab…

"Hmm interesting, now try using your arm cannons. " Dr. Elfin requested as he observed Astro .

"I'll try." Astro said nervously as suddenly a light covered both of his hands, and as the light disappeared his hands were replaced with cannons as blue electricity emitted from them.

" Woah they're even better than before!" Astro exclaimed.

"Yes it does seem that they have improved. " Dr. Elfin said pondering other possible effects of the core.

"Now Lets se your flight ability. " Dr. Temna said as he was preparing questions for Astro later.

" Ok sure thing! " Astro said as thrusters appeared from his shoes and he started to hover.

" Interesting interesting , well astro you'd best be off to school. " Dr. Elfin said helping Astro get his things.

"By the way Astro I will be home later than usual, I have to run some more tests on this material sample. Dr. Temna stated while observing the tissue thru a magnifying glass.

"Ok dad see you when you get home!" Astro shouted as he left the laboratory.

At school…..

"That's so cool." Zane said as Astro finished explaining his current situation.

"Hey guys watcha talkin bout? " Cora said as she suddenly appeared behind astro startling him.

"Just the whole half human thing, it seems like everyone's interested." Astro stated noticing how beautiful Cora's eyes looked as they reflected the sun light. Soon he got lost in her eyes, admiring their beauty as his core span a little faster and turned light pink.

"So is that ok Astro…, Astro , helloooo. " Cora stated noticing that he wasn't paying attention..

"Huh wha s-sure! "Astro said snapping out of his trance like state.

"Cool so I'll be over yours house after school.

"Uh huh." Astro said sighing.

"Dude your chest is glowing. " Zane pointed out.

"It-its- its nothing just a random thing that happens from time to time." Astro quickly exclaimed as his core turned bright yellow.

After school….

" Hey thanks for letting me come over, we really need this project done." Cora sighed as she plopped down on his bed noticing that gel smell on it making her sigh.

"So umm where do we start? " Astro asked as he pulled up a search engine on his cpu.

An hour later…..

"Hey Astro, mind taking a break?" Cora asked leaning on his bedroom window.

"Sure thing." Astro said saving their research document.

Hey Astro mind if I open the window?" Suddenly the window automatically opened and Cora fell out. ( **The window is automatic so when you say open it opens)**

"CORA!" Astro quickly dived down the window after her

Cora closed her eyes as she felt herself falling, hoping and praying that she was gonna be ok. Suddenly right before she hit the ground something grabbed her. Slowly opening her eyes she found Astro slowly flying up while holding her bridal style, blushing. Cora had felt something come over her as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Astro was shocked lost his balance as they fell on his bed, but soon he closed his eyes and kissed back with just a much pressure. Astro's core was glowing a hot pink, and was spinning insanely fast. As Cora straddled

Him their kisses became more and more passionate.

"I-I love you ." Cora whispered in-between kisses.

"I love you too." Astro said as he gently bit her lower lip making her moan.

( **Just to be clear they are both 16)**

" **Hey Astro , would you mind answering a couple qu-….." Dr. Temna had walked in, and saw Cora ,and Astro making out while Cora was straddling him…..**

" **Umm hey dad,umm I can explain. "**

 **THE END! PLEASE R &R **


	2. VERY IMPORTANT

**Attention all of my fanfiction followers**

 **Sadly my account has been hacked so I will be making a new one, and reposting all my older stories it will go by the name "Kitaru The Ark Angel"**


End file.
